Fantasía de Cojines
Puhoy es el décimo-sexto episodio de la quinta temporada de Hora de Aventura. Sipnosis Finn tiene una pequeña pelea con la Princesa Flama, mientras que Jake construye una fortaleza de almohadas durante una tormenta de cuchillos y tratan de animar a Finn. Pero Finn decide pensar un poco y se encuentra con un mundo de almohadas. Trama Hay una tormenta de cuchillos, y Jake construye un gran fuerte de Almohadas. Finn se siente frustrado porque la Princesa Flama no entendió uno de sus chistes, por lo que empieza a dudar acerca de su relación. thumb|254px|Finn cuándo está en la puerta almohada se parece a la película Alicia en el país de las maravillas Entonces decide despejar su mente, entrando por un camino en el fuerte de almohadas, ahí encuentra un camino hacia un mundo de almohadas. Rápidamente se encuentra con el Dragón Acolchado, este lo vence muy fácilmente, por lo tanto Quilten hace una fiesta en honor a Finn. En la fiesta, Finn conoce a Rosalinda, una chica simpática que lo invita a bailar con ella y charlan, a los pocos segundos aparecen Jake y BMO quienes se preguntan que pasa mientras juegan, regresa el mundo de almohadas y al parecer ha pasado un tiempo, aparecen los dos hijos de Rosalinda y Finn, Jay y Bonnie, Rosalinda le dice a ellos que le lleven una comida a su padre. thumb|250px|Finn adulto Finn está cortando árboles mientras que Rosalinda y sus hijos, llegan y le dan la comida. Llega Quilten a la casa, y le indica a Finn sobre el mundo alterno al que pertenece, y que para regresar a él, debería encontrar una puerta que aparece cada cierto tiempo. Vuelven a aparecer Jake y BMO jugando, a los pocos segundos Finn ya es viejo y sus hijos jóvenes adultos, Finn pregunta sobre regresar a casa a un oráculo llamado Rasheeta sobre el portal errante que lo llevará a su mundo, el cual, lleva buscando durante años, al salir Rosalinda lo espera junto a Jay y Bonnie. Finn recuerda algo que le dijo Jake antes de ir al mundo, y lo recuerda de una forma muy diferente, y decide quedarse junto a su familia. Pasa el tiempo, Finn está a punto de morir y sus hijos dicen que lo extrañaran al igual que Rosalinda. Termina el sueño y despierta arrojando almohadas, Jake y BMO le preguntan que pasó y Finn indica que tuvo un sueño muy extraño cuando Princesa Flama habla por teléfono para decirle que ya había logrado entender la broma, Finn se alivia y terminan de conversar. Jake le pregunta cuál fue el sueño, pero Finn actúa como si no lo recordara. Personajes Personajes Mayores *Finn *Rosalinda (Debut) *Jay y Bonnie (Debut) *Gente Almohada (debut) *Jake *Quilten (Debut) *BMO Personajes Menores *Caracol *Dragón Acolchado (Debut) *CMO (Debut) (Cameo) *Princesa Flama (Mencionada y llamo por el telefono) *GOLB (debut) *Rasheeta (debut) *Hijos de Arcoiris y Jake (Mencionados por BMO) Curiosidades thumb|300px| Aquí se puede observar como cae [[CMO sobre BMO cuando Jake deja caer las almohadas]] *Éste episodio era el número 15 de la temporada en orden de producción, pero fué el número 16 en ser estrenado. *Este episodio se ha vuelto un meme muy popular en Tumblr, donde los fans han tratado de descubrir qué significa "puhoy" y cuál es su pronunciación. **En el episodio, Puhoy es como la gente almohada se saluda. *Ocurre una Tormenta de Cuchillos como en "Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso". *Es la segunda vez que Finn duda de su relación con la Princesa Flama. La primera vez ocurrio en All the Little People. *Aparece CMO, quien era originalmente de un episodio que no fue producido. *Cuando Finn entra al mundo de almohadas suena la música de cuando un suavecito le frota la panza a Jake en "El Triturador". *Es la primera vez que se ve que Jake y Finn construyen un fuerte con almohadas, pero al parecer habían hecho otro anteriormente. *Se filtraron algunas imágenes del episodio días antes del estreno, también se filtró el episodio completo pero fue borrado varios minutos después. *Al final, Princesa Flama habla por teléfono con Finn indicando que no había entendido la broma al principio y finalmente habia logrado entenderla, se reconcilian y Jake pregunta cual fue el sueño y Finn responde que lo olvidara o que no se acordaba. *Jake vuelve a mencionar a sus hijos desde "Jake El Papá". Diciendo que los arcoiris crecen muy rápido. *Finn entra en otro mundo y vive una nueva vida, es una referencia a la pelicula Las crónicas de Narnia: El Leon, La Bruja y el Ropero. *Cuando Finn es anciano en el sueño, el tiene un brazo con forma robótica (o biónica) hecha de almohadas. *En el mundo de almohadas Finn llega a tener un hijo y una hija. **Uno de los Hijos de Finn se llama "Jay" en honor a su viejo amigo. **La hija de Finn se llama Bonnie, diminutivo de Bonnibel, en recuerdo de la Dulce Princesa *El diario "The Tea Leaves" tiene en una esquina escrita (traducida al español) : "bolsitas (de té) amenaza menor o amenaza mayor" *Aunque Finn haya prometido que recordaría a la familia de almohadas, luego de haber hablado con la Princesa Flama dice haber olvidado todo. *Se muestra que Finn guarda un teléfono en su mochila, al igual que en "Demasiado Joven".Pero, mientras que Jake tiene un teléfono celular, el modelo telefónico de Finn es parecido a un teléfono clásico y de sobremesa. *Cuando Finn recuerda a Jake, éste luce diferente y con otra voz, nariz más grande y color de ojos invertido, osea que Finn no recordaba del todo bien a Jake. *Es la quinta vez que Finn aparece con un brazo biónico, primero fue en "Amor Loco", después en "Rey Gusano", y posteriormente n "Finn El Humano" y "Jake El Perro" como Finn Alterno. *Este episodio puede revelar que de grande Finn tendrá un brazo robótico, como se vio en Amor Loco o los cómics de Hora de Aventura. *Cuando Finn Pasa por el túnel de almohadas suena la melodía de Windows de entrada. *Cuando Finn esta bailando con Quilten se puede escuchar la cancion "Let me show you something special" sin letra. *El libro "Pillownomicon" es una referencia al libro de H.P lovercraft Necronomicon. *Se puede ver que cuando Finn le dice a Rosalinda que en su mundo las almohadas se utilizan para dormir y Rosalinda dice que ahí también se puede utilizar para eso, es un chiste de doble sentido. *A Adam Muto se le preguntó si los eventos en el mundo almohada eran reales o no, a lo que este respondió: "it depends on how you look at it. no easy answers here. Puhoy." (Depende de como lo mires. Aquí no hay respuestas fáciles. Puhoy").Lo raro es que los humanos al dormir no pueden sentir ningún sentido (emoción, amor, tocar, ver, sentir Etc.) pero Finn pudo oler el gas que Rosheta, el gran oráculo, se echó. *Finn mientras está cortando el árbol con su espada, llega su suegro y le esta hablando del "pillowmicon", en ese preciso momento se rasca la barba, se puede observar que su mano derecha tiene 5 dedos y no 4 como usualmente es la mano de Finn. Carta de Título *En la Carta de Título se puede observar la taza favorita que Jake lanzó en demostración de su explicación a Finn durante la Tormenta de Cuchillos. La imagen de la carta esta situada momentos después de la escena en donde Jake la pescara y la lanzara por la ventana, donde la taza quedaría situada como en la carta con cuchillos de la lluvia alrededor. *Alrededor de la taza se pueden ver también los restos de la ventana favorita de BMO que Jake rompió. *Las letras de "Puhoy" están escritas con almohadas. Errores *Cuando Jay y Bonnie le traen las almohadas pequeñas a Finn, hay tres almohadas, pero en total se ve que se han comido cuatro entre los tres (Jay se comió dos). Galería Video Puhoy (Long preview) Sub Spanish Puhoy - Hora de aventura s, Clip del Episodio Screener Adventure Time Referencias #http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/adventuretime/index.html?atclk_gn=picker_Adventure_Time (Fecha) (En Inglés) #http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/puhoy (En Inglés) #http://www.formspring.me/MrMuto/q/443235081666977482 (En Inglés) #http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/adventure-time-2013/episode-16-season-5/puhoy/304498 (sinopsis del episodio) Categoría:No Emitido en Latinoamérica/España Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 5